


生花。碎筆 (小王爺中心，警告注目)

by dollyeh



Category: Shanghai Knights - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	生花。碎筆 (小王爺中心，警告注目)

「我恨透了姜竣，廢話少說，要殺要報仇便快點。」床上的烏超冷冷的聲音透著冷冷的恨意，但他再怎麼恨，也不會自己動手取那對兄妹倆的性命，烏超皺緊眉頭不願意再看向那對兄妹，他的恨意是針對他們的父親，跟這倆兄妹無關。

「你自己做出的錯事，憑什麼表現的好像所有人欠你一樣！你殺了我父親！」姜玲舉起手中的匕首就往烏超身上刺去，雖然立刻被姜文阻止，鋒利的刀鋒依然劃破了他質料上好的絲緞錦袍袖子，也割傷了烏超的肩膀，烏超悶哼一聲立刻捂住了被劃傷的肩膀。

「因為這是姜竣欠我的！他欠了我好幾條命！」肩上的劇痛讓烏超爆發了，他紅了眼框的怒吼，他不應該還會有感覺，他的一切都被那個高高坐在龍椅上，目空一切的傢伙給破壞了！烏超一手按在受傷的肩上，另一手則緊緊的護著自己的腰腹，他的樣子，就像是與姜文兄妹的父親有什麼深仇大恨似的…,

烏超突然像被燙到般，暴怒的情緒突然消失，整個人向著床板的角落退去，他不願意去面對舊日傷口重新被翻開的疼痛，他寧可死在當時也不想在那仇人之子的面前揭開那些陳年舊疤，他太痛又太累了…瞬間的疲倦席捲了烏超的身與心，他處心積慮的太久又太深，烏超就在倆兄妹的面前失去了意識。

烏超從來不曾覺得身在皇家多麼的榮耀，他向來不受寵愛，雖是先皇的私生子，但他在後宮過的是乏人問津的日子，這對生來冷性的烏超倒也不算苦，直到他完全成熟的那一天，他的世界被那個繼承了王位的男人給顛覆了，那些人闖進了他的房間把他當成一個物品，那個時候的他完全無力招架。

他的第一個男人，是他同父異母的親哥哥，把他壓在床上整整三天三夜，就像守著自己領地跟雌性的雄性，他第一次經歷熱潮，並不懂得皇帝嘴裡說的承諾，只是天底下最大的笑話，後來等他知道的時候，皇帝已經讓姜竣墮去了他所有的孩子。

他在皇帝哥哥身邊的那十年，失去的不只是身體上的主控權，在他第五次失去還在腹中的胎兒時，皇帝下令要姜竣永絕後患，那味藥讓烏超失血過多昏迷了將近一個月，醒來，他就成了皇帝手裡最好用的一顆棋子，從那時開始，他就不再叫那個男人做哥哥了。

「哥！姜文！你為什麼不讓我動手殺了他！」姜玲瞪大了眼睛質問，她的手上，拿著烏超用來殺姜竣的那把蛇形匕首，眼裡的殺氣，翻江倒海的激烈，吱的一聲，烏超推開了門，他穿著單薄的裡衣，白色的料子上還沾染著烏超自己的血漬。

「為什麼要阻止她？我的確該死。」烏超從沒想過要活下去，殺了皇帝跟姜竣，他的心願就了了，好像一陣風就能吹倒他，烏超的臉色滿是病態的蒼白，來自腹部深處的抽痛隱隱的，烏超想起了他失去的第五個孩子，那個孩子在他的體內待了五個多月，在他以為能平安將它帶到世上時，姜竣讓他早產了。

「你是該死，可你肚子裡的那個是無辜的，我不能奪走它活下去的機會，我跟我妹妹，我們不是我父親。」姜文抓緊了妹妹握住匕首的手腕，他大了姜玲十八歲，他足夠大到能了解，自己的父親在看守玉璽之外，還做了些什麼事，姜文親眼看到，父親的殘忍。

瞬間房子裡的所有視線都集中在烏超身上，他用雙手緊緊捂住了藏著秘密的地方，又是一陣暈眩滑過了他的腦海，這就是了，他為什麼覺得虛弱，為什麼覺得體力不支，唯一的原因，可是，當年在他昏迷一個月之後，被告知了再也不用擔心懷上孩子，因為他們直接用藥給他絕育。

那是十多年前的事，這十幾年來，他經歷過的熱潮期不少，但烏超真的沒再見過姜竣，他真的懷不上孩子。從第一次在那個房間裡，腹痛如絞血流如注，沒有人幫他沒有人理睬他，他只能在一地的血泊中痛苦掙扎，他能記得每一個細節，他不會忘掉每一次傷害，他不會哭泣，他要讓那些人得到報應。

「他肚子裡的什麼？關我們什麼事？你為什麼要幫他說話！難不成你也看上了他？」姜玲眼框含淚，她指著烏超的臉，那個男人有張漂亮的臉，即使那張臉上是血色盡失的蒼白，但他的美貌半分不減，姜玲懂事的時候烏超還沒被驅逐出皇城，她記得自己的武功基礎是眼前這個男人造就的。

他只教了她一年的功夫就消失在她的世界裡，只有七歲的她，信守了對烏超的承諾，他沒讓她叫他師父，她也沒跟任何人提起曾拜在烏超門下的經歷，烏超喜歡姜玲的聰明過人，烏超也欣賞著她的聰明過人，雖然烏超知道姜玲的父親是誰，可烏超依然疼她就像疼自己那些未能擁有名字的孩子。

「不是這樣的！妳不懂…」姜文看了一眼搖搖欲墜的烏超，他同情烏超可不是一兩天的事情，殺父之仇不共戴天，可是他們的父親卻也不是雙手乾淨之人，每當奉詔進宮回來之後，他們的父親總會消沈好一段時間…直到某次姜文假裝成父親的侍衛一路摸進宮裡，在那間華麗的大房子裡，他看到了事情的真相。

「不要再把我當小孩！父親替那個男人做了什麼，你以為我會不清楚嗎？」姜玲握緊了手上握著的匕首，她的眼睛裡含滿淚水，那一年，恐怕是姜玲這輩子最快樂的一段記憶，她從小就沒有關於母親的記憶，她的父親對她始終帶著距離感，烏超的出現，彷彿是冬日裡最溫暖的陽光，填滿了幼小的姜玲對親情的空缺。

「小玲…對不起…」烏超頹然地坐在椅子上，他低著頭輕輕的把聲音壓在喉嚨裡，這聲抱歉來的突然，又好像非常的理所當然，姜玲整個人都僵住了，她顫抖著，整張小臉瞬間脹紅了，好像回到了初遇那年的晚上，一個人做惡夢哭著醒來的夜裡，那個把她摟在胸前的溫暖懷抱跟輕聲細語，她從來沒有忘記過。

姜文看著眼下的情況既感到不解又不知該如何反應，看姜玲瞪著大眼渾身顫抖的樣子，沒有人敢上前詢問，反而是烏超先有了動作，他抬起臉來看向眼前這個渾身發著抖的女孩，他的下腹痠脹的並不舒服，胸口的傷也還在疼痛著，可是他捂著腹部緩慢的起身了。

「小玲，妳是我唯一的徒弟。」那天的翻牆而進是為了報復姜竣，從他失去了最後那個孩子起，他就決定要不顧一切了，那個皇帝寶座上的男人不會在乎他，這點他從很早之前就知道，所有對不起他的人他都不會放過，可是，當他看到蹲在小花園前面無聲哭泣的小姜玲，他卻心軟了下來。

一個娃娃般的六歲孩子，深深的打動烏超死去的心，如果他的第一個孩子還活著，應該也跟眼前的女娃娃差不多大小了，他輕輕的把小女孩摟進了懷裡，在每個因為惡夢而驚醒的夜晚，輕聲細語的安撫她，雖然，姜竣是絕對要付出代價，但他可以晚些時候再做打算，然後這一遲就是一年。

「師…師父…我…我一直都很…很想你…」眼淚再也沒辦法停止，匕首從姜玲的手上跌下地面，她也跟著跪坐在地上，憋了整整的十二年，當時的姜玲沒能叫出口的那句師父，斷斷續續哽咽泣訴的孺慕之情，在這一刻湧了出來，姜文差點驚掉了下巴，原來妹妹一直不肯說的那位教她武功的人，居然是烏超？

「我知道，是我對不住妳…但妳得明白，我不得不隱藏身份…」烏超自己也紅了眼框，冷硬的心因為姜玲而再度溫暖，他捂著痠疼的下腹伸手放在她的頭上，那麼多年的隔闔好像假的一樣，姜玲的渴望在這個瞬間爆發出來，但她擁著烏超的雙臂卻溫柔又膽怯。

「難怪妳怎樣都不肯說是誰教妳武功的，我總算是了解了。玲，妳讓人先坐下吧！我看他都快站不穩了。」姜文抹了把臉，至少現在不用擔心小妹一直想殺人了，但是，他得好好關切一下，為何身在府裡的小妹會接觸到被鎖在深宮的小王爺。

姜玲是怎麼都不肯離開烏超一步，失而復得讓她簡直像是護雛的母獸一樣，對任何會危及到烏超的人事物都感到緊張與不適，這種心態姜文完全可以理解，但是連洛依，姜玲的未婚夫都差點遭秧時，這就不是那麼合理的事了。

幸好她還有理智不要連醫生也一起排擠，醫生說烏超的胎象不穩而且一直都在持續出血，問了他過去是否有過墮胎史之後就開了藥給他，畢竟三個月內的胚胎著床不穩，加上他之前服用過量的藥物停止受孕現象，這個孩子保住的可能非常小。

姜玲紅著眼眶咬著嘴唇站在烏超床邊，烏超一句話也沒說，他安靜的吃下大夫開的藥，安靜的坐在床上哪裡都不去，他已經在床上躺了三天，他已經想好跟這第六個孩子的告別，年紀大了加上年輕時受到的傷害，他甚至都沒有心理准備自己還能再次擁有，時間不長，可他心懷感激。

「小玲，這個孩子是個意外，我希望，妳不要再自責下去。」烏超忍住了一陣漫過全身的疼痛，因為他人的殘忍對待，改變了烏超的人生，在他決定殺人的時候，遇到了年幼的姜玲，對烏超來說，這個孩子貼心的讓他心軟。

\-----瑪麗蘇的沒有續了-----


End file.
